Highchairs for children with height adjustment to accommodate for their growth are well-known in the field. Such highchairs are for instance described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,961, international patent application publication no. WO 95/30360 and international patent application publication no. WO 2006/031112. In those highchairs the height of the seat surface can be adjusted by moving the seat up and down along two uprights of the base.
The inventions aims at a highchair that is comfortable and safe, that can be used in many stages of a child's life and that is easy to adjust and use.